Unexpected guest, A Mortal Instruments Fanfiction
by MaybeNextTimeMaybeNever
Summary: A young girl named McKenna lives somewhat peacefully in the institute with the characters we know and love, but what if an unexpected guest shows up on their doorstep? Then what?
1. Chapter 1, Not quite a kiss

_**Hey! This is my first fic. I hope you like it! BTW, it's probably obvious. I only own my OC's not the others. They're Cassandra Clare's. **_

Chapter 1: Not quite a kiss.

We have a fairly standard schedule here at the institute. We kill demons, we argue, Jace P.O's another

important person. That's why it messed up my week when _he_ appeared. The whole thing starts on any

other Wednesday of any other week of any other April. I was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for

supper…

"McKenna? McKenna?" The voice was unmistakably Luke's, he sounded worried.

"In the kitchen! Waddaya want?" I shouted back. Luke ran in, the color drained from his face; it takes a

lot to scare a werewolf. I grabbed my daggers, all three of them, named Virtus, Latin for strength. Spei,

Latin for hope, and Libidine, for lust, shoved Libidine and Spei in my belt, and ran for the door. Everyone,

(Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon and even Magnus) was there. Luke motioned for me to walk towards

the gate slowly. I did, looking for civilians or demons, when I got to the gate I looked down, and gasped.

On the ground was the body of a slender boy about my age (14), he had dishevelled blonde hair, his

eyes were shut. I was admiring him when Isabelle screamed behind me,

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" I snapped back to reality and dropped to my knees, I checked his pulse in his

wrist. Nothing. I checked his neck for a pulse and there was a faint little rhythmic thump. He was alive,

only just. I helped Jace carry the boy inside; he was heavier than he looked. Once inside, we all sat at the

table. Tension, fear and anxiousness dripping from the walls. The wall of silence grew and grew until I

could no longer stand the suffocation.

"Does anybody know him?" I gestured at the boy lying on the table. Everyone muttered their denial

except Magnus; he just frowned and continued staring at the boy. The choking silence returned, like an

unwelcome guest. Luke thankfully saved me from interrupting it twice.

"McKenna, take him to the infirmary," The 'infirmary' is actually my room. I am too young to start

fighting, but too old to not do anything, so I'm the nurse. Luckily, people here typically look after their

own wounds. Though I do get the occasional infection or open wound. Yippee. "Stay with him until he

wakes up." _Aw…._ _He may never wake up_.

"But- I- Urg. Fine." I muttered. I stood, and so did Magnus.

"I'll help carry the kid." Magnus stated.

"Okay… thanks?" _What do you say to that?_ We started to walk away while holding the mystery boy.

Magnus was nice looking, I guess, he had that kind of Scene look about him but when you got to know

him he was a sweetie.

_Thump._ We put the boy down. Magnus walked over to me, put his finger under my chin, and pulled my

head up, breathed on me and walked away, grinning.

"_What the French?_" I yelled. Then looked back at the boy and sighed, better prepare for a loooooong

night. I won't be able to sleep with this_ guy_ here.

Sleep was, as I predicted; Impossible. As I was looking at him, I noticed his watch was falling off. _That's _

_why you put it on tight moron._ I rolled my eyes as it slid off. I glanced at the clock, 3:25 am. I was too

tired to stand up to get the watch, so I leaned over him, my stomach on his chest.

"Um…" _He's awake! _I jumped up,

"Oh, Hi! Oh gosh! I can't believe you're awake! I thought- never mind! Are you alright? Do you want

something? More blankets? Less blankets? Water? Food? Anything? I should probably stop talking." I

rambled then put a hand over my mouth and blushed. "Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "When I get excited

I talk too much."

"It's okay. How long have I been out?" He said, I appreciated his acceptance; most people just stare at

me.

"I really don't know, you just showed up in front of our gate. But you've been here for less than a day," I

smiled at him "What's your name?" I really wanted to know.

"Aidan, Aidan Maplesword. Yours?"

"McKenna Darkshadow. But there are other people living in this house, Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Luk-"

"Wait. Magnus, as in Magnus Bane? The high warlock of Britain?" Aidan sounded alarmed.

"Yes. You know him?"

"Oh my god. Magnus Bane lives here? Oh dear, oh dear. Oh no, oh no, oh no." He stood up and started pacing.

*Poof* Magnus appeared in the room. "You called?" Aidan practically had a heart attack.

"No, Magnus, we didn't. Please leave, your scaring him."

"He shouldn't be so wimpy." He said sneering.

"Magnus!" I had never seen him like this, typically he was so nice!

I shuffled him out of there. FAST. I asked Aidan what that was all about but he said he didn't want to talk

about it. He fell asleep quickly and left me wondering. Sometimes Magnus confuses me so much!

_I'll ask him tomorrow. _I thought before I fell asleep.

_**Haha! Cliffhanger! Why does Magnus hate Aidan? Why is Aidan scared of Magnus? Find out in T.N.C... **_


	2. Chapter 2, Old relations, now it's weird

**_I think last time, I forgot to mention I don't own the mortal instruments series, I'm not Cassandra Clare._**

**_Voilà! Chapter 2, bone _****_appétit (I'm not french.)_**

Chapter two: Old relations, now it's weird.

The next morning, I woke up first, by a few hours; I always wake up at 9:30. Always. Aidan however, seems to wake up whenever he wants to. At about 11:30, Aidan started to stir. He rolled over until he was practically laying on me, by the way, did I mention we had to share a bed? Anyway, His eyes flew open and he was off me in less than a second.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I teased him

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

"I'll forgive you, i_f_ you answer my question." Without waiting for an answer, I continued "Why are you afraid of Magnus and why does he hate you?"

"Oh. Um… It was a few months ago, in August of last year. I went to a party, hosted by Magnus. Magnus is gay so I guess he figured I was too. He asked me out and I kinda freaked. I mean, I didn't say anything mean, I just, completely rejected him." Aidan sighed "I really should have been nicer, I just didn't expect it" Aidan looked completely down, as if offending Magnus was the worst thing he had ever done.

"Oh… so, he, I, Okay…" I replied _totally_ helping the conversation along.

"I know it's weird. Wait… how do you know him?" Aidan looked genuinely curious.

"Well, um… we, as in The rest of the shadowhunters and I, went to a party and Magnus was the host. Well. That's a long story. Here's a shorter version, he's Alec's boyfriend. "

"Oh! That's good he found someone good for him." Aidan smiled sadly, "I felt so bad for him, It's just, I have a girlfriend." My heart instantly shattered, I didn't even know I liked him! I had never felt so bad! I guess it was his blue eyes, and his kindness and his vulnerability. Anyways, I wasn't ready for what came next. "Oh, sorry, HAD a girlfriend. She died." At first I felt relief, then revulsion at my relief, he was clearly sad about it and I was _happy?_ That's just sick.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to swallow my revulsion.

"We were fighting and-and I-" He looked scared.

"What? It's okay, you can tell me." I coaxed.

"I…" he sighed. "I blasted her out the window."

"Aw, that's not so bad, wait, WHAT? You blasted her out the window?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm a warlock." He smiled weakly, "please don't hate me."

"What! No! Why would I- Who would hate you just for being a warlock?" I said surprised. His eyes darkened,

"My parents, the clave, werewolves, vampires, faeries,_ most_ shadowhunters. But apparently not you guys." He said darkly.

"No, none of us hate you, would you be here right now if we did?"

"Are you sure you're not gonna torture me to death or something?" He said, joking matter returned.

"I won't, but Magnus's sense of humour might." Then we laughed. We laughed for about five minutes before we decided we should probably get up. Once we got up we started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Luke! What's for breakfast?" I yelled at Luke who was bent over the oven staring at something in a pot.

"Musca in elit. Aren't you supposed to be looking after the kid?" He looked up, and his eyes widened to see Aidan behind me. "Morning…"

"Aidan" he replied, "Nice to meet you…" he said mockingly.

"Luke." Luke laughed. "Nice to see you have a sense of humour. You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Aidan said, smiling.

"Hungry? Here's some lunch." Luke said, putting eight bowls of tomato soup on the table, one for each guest.

"Luke, if the fly is in my bowl, I will _make_ you eat it." I said. Luke almost died laughing. Aidan looked extremely confused.

"You know Latin, Aidan?" Luke asked, Aidan thought for a second.

"No."

"Good." Luke said. I rolled my eyes and sat at a random bowl.

Turns out it was Jace who got the fly in his bowl, and after lots of swearing and a few avoided murder trials, we got Jace to sit and calm down again.

I don't know if we'll EVER be remotely normal.

**_So! There's chapter two! Chapter three is coming up! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3, Fifteen and fighting

_**Once again, I own nothing. Except for McKenna, Aidan and … wait, you'll have to read and find out.**_

Chapter three: Fifteen and fighting.

I stood by the stove holding a piece of paper with a recipe printed off my computer. I looked at it once again, _bring the mixture to boil. _Alright!

"Stupid recipe. I know how to cook soup! I'm 14 years old, I know how to- wait…" I ran to the calendar. April 27th! "Oh… Cool! It's my birthday! I'm fifteen." I did a happy dance around the kitchen,

"Well then. Does she always do this?" A voice said.

"Only sometimes." I recognized Magnus as the second voice, I spun around. Magnus and Aidan were standing in the foyer staring at me. Aidan's hair was perfectly tousled while Magnus's looked like a modern art sculpture with the glitter and hairspray that he seems practically unable to wash out. Poor Aidan looked a little lost standing next to La galerie de Magnus.

"I'm going to have a shower." Magnus said running a hand through his sparkly deranged hair.

"Paws off my body wash." I said jokingly.

"Awwww… It's sparkly!"

"Yeah? Well my personality won't be if you use it all!" I said threateningly.

"Ooh, so scary! I am trembling in fear."

"You should be." Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, walking away. "Remember, I know things about you that Alec doesn't!" I yelled at him over my shoulder. Aidan looked at me curious; he seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

"Nope, I'm not gonna ask." Aidan said, I laughed, and so did he. We stood there in the kitchen laughing.

"Well isn't this cute." I recognized Jace's silky voice. I felt color rising to my cheeks as I whirled around to look at Jace, who looked like he had just got up he was smirking, _Ahrg! _I hate it when he smirks like that, it makes me feel so- so- young and immature (Which I kind of am but still…). I'm friends with Jace, per say. He just annoys me, and everyone else. I turned back to the soup, and reached in my pocket for my IPod Nano, while Jace and Aidan struck up a conversation. I turned on my Nano and clicked shuffle.

_They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the book, to make a citizen out of you._

_I love this song! _I thought.

_They said 'all teenagers scare the living s-'The_ song was interrupted by every light and appliance in the house turning off and back on. _What the? _

Magnus, considerably less glittery, burst into the kitchen fuming, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel.

"Who stole my clothes?" It was silent for a moment, then I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it, he looked so funny standing there clutching a towel. I stopped laughing when he repeated himself, he sounded like he was having trouble not exploding the world. He pointed at Aidan, then at Jace. "One of you… one of you… which one?" Hands sparking he paused, "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?"

Alec walked in, holding a bundle of clothes in his hand.

"I did." Magnus looked dumbfounded over at Alec.

"Alec? You took my clothes? I don't understand, why?"

"Because, I wanted to see who you would blame first, your ex-boyfriend or my step-brother that you so unexplainingly hate. Congratulations, I had no idea you would choose both."

"I'm not- I never, you don't understand, I never… " Aidan sputtered. "I never dated Magnus!" the kitchen went silent. Clary walked in,

"Hey guys, what's… going… on?" She asked, growing quieter with each word.

"Clary! Well, Magnus appeared wondering who stole his clothes, then he _wrongfully_ accused both Aidan and I, then Alec appeared seemingly jealous about Aidan and Magnus's past relationship and-"

"MAGNUS AND I NEVER HAD A RELATIONSHIP!" Aidan yelled. Cutting off Jace's story. "I- I'm not gay." Aidan said, quieter. Then he turned around and walked out the door.

"Oh _good job_ guys. Way to make the guest leave!" I said with venom in my voice. "Especially you," I pointed at Magnus. "You loved him once. Don't be a jerk."

"Oh no! You're not dumping the blame on me. Blondie over there was the one who said we were in a relationship." Magnus retorted.

"I didn't say you were in a relationship. I said Alec was jealous of your _past_ relationship." Jace replied.

"Which I'm not." Alec said defensively.

"I think you are." Magnus said

"Nuh-uh!" Alec responded, sounding like a second grader.

"Uh-huh." Jace said in the same tone.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? God, you sound like four year olds. And you're over four hundred Magnus. I would expect better from at least you." I yelled at them then stalked out the door.

_I have to find Aidan, I have to find Aidan._ I chanted in my mind. It started to rain, and an hour of searching in vain later, I sunk down on the pavement and started to cry. People walked past me. Either oblivious or uncaring. Until one pair of boots stopped in front of me.

"Are you alright little shadowhunters?" A distinctly male voice said from above me.

_**Uh oh. What's gonna happen? Find out in TNC of unexpected guest!**_


	4. Chapter 4, My, What big fangs you have

_**Alright so, I own nothing except for my characters. And my cat. But that's another story. I definitely down own My Chemical Romance, (though I wish I did. 3)**_

Chapter 4: My, what big fangs you have.

"Are you alright little shadowhunter?" I immediately blanched. Who was this guy, that he automatically knew I was a shadowhunter?

"Uhm…Yes, I'm just looking for- I- I have to go." I stuttered, extremely afraid. I stood up to leave, but he placed his hand on my arm.

"What is your name?" He said, he looked about my age, but his eyes suggested he was much older, there was wisdom in them, a sort of elderly look that didn't belong in a teenagers body.

Truth is, I've always been secretly jealous a little, not because I want to date Jace, no! But because she had found her angel and he couldn't be more perfect for her. But looking up at this strange boy, I knew I had found my angel. He had straight black hair and black eyes. He looked like Eli from Degrassi!

"What is your name little one?" He repeated I bristled, I hate it when people call me little. I'm _fifteen_, my god!

"McKenna, McKenna Darkshadow. Yours?" I said.

"Kieran Crest. It's a pleasure to meet you." He responded.

"Not meaning to be rude, but how old are you?" I said.

"Physically? I'm 16. But I've been 'alive' for three hundred and fourteen years." Kieran said. I felt my eyes widen. _Three hundred and fourteen? What is he?_ "No need to look so surprised, I am a vampire." My eyes widen more.

"I- I really have to go." But he was so cute! "Do you- Do you need somewhere to stay?" I said, quietly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"How did you know? I actually do. If that's alright with you." He smiled, and that smiled melted away all my doubt and worry. I was absolutely smitten! I walked him all the way back to the institute, Aidan long forgotten.

When we walked in the front door, we were greeted by Isabelle and Luke.

"Ah, McKenna, you leave to find a boy and you come back with another." Luke said. Kieran looked at me questioningly, I shook my head as a 'I'll tell you later.'

As Luke talked, I found myself comparing myself to Isabelle as I do all the time. She's so pretty and I'm so average, she has good looks and cool and boys falling all over her and all I have is some fake siblings and one best friend that's a gay warlock. My parents hated me, that's why they did what they did. I'm so stupid and I can't do anything right. Etc. Etc. My thoughts didn't usually turn into a 'I hate myself' parade though. But as much as I tried I couldn't get them out of my head.

"McKenna? Are you even listening to me?"

"No." I pushed past him. The look on his face was pure shock. I had no idea where these negative emotions were coming from. I just felt so angry. I stormed up into my room and locked the door. I grabbed my IPod and pressed shuffle.

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own.  
>If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?<em>

Yes, I have a lot of my chemical romance on my Ipod.

_This alone. You're in time for the show,  
>You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe.<br>You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose,  
>Cause I love all the poison, away with the boys in the band.<em>

(Aidan's P.O.V.)

When it started to rain, my moral hit rock bottom. _Great, now I'm cold, tired, hungry _and _wet. Woohoo!_

I was walking without purpose, just to get away_._ Hoping I'd get so far away that I'd forget how to get back. But I couldn't help wanting to go back, not for Magnus, I didn't like him much. But for McKenna. She was so amazing. Her hair shone like – No, I'm not gonna go all romantic novel on you but you get my point. I looked around,

_Hm… this is a shady part of Brooklyn. Er… maybe I should turn around and go back, that guy is looking at me weirdly… _There was a large man on the other side of the road coming towards me. I turned around and walked quickly, looking over my shoulder a few times. Every time I looked he was closer until he spun me around and lifted me up by the front of my shirt. _Crap. _

"Whatcha got on ya, Puuuuunk?" The guy was obviously drunk, I've been alive long enough to know when someone is drunk, or high, the 80's were fun. Physically, I'm 17 but I was born in 1892, so I'm… 119. I don't feel that old though. I searched my pockets for anything but all I had was 50 dollars and a crumpled bus ticket. The rest of my money was in my apartment in Manhattan. I handed the guy my fifty. "Thisss it?" He slurred.

"Yep, that's all I have, now if you'll please let me down." I smiled hopefully; I really didn't want to use my powers on this guy. He was just a drunk.

"No." He shoved me against the wall and punched me in the stomach. _Ow!_ I tried to breath.

"You… don't…want…to…do… that." I said between gasps.

"Why?" He punched me in the gut again, and again. _Ahh… ouch! _ I started up my powers, the sparks were purple, like my eyes, Every warlock has weird colored eyes, I just happened to have purple, I have never met a warlock with purple eyes other than myself. Anyways, I reached my arm out and put my hand on the guys shoulder.

"What the f- SAY GOODBYE!" He yelled. I slapped him and he was out cold.

"Goodbye."

_**Yep, Aidan's a smart alec. (No pun intended.) So, Rate and Review if you like it!**_


	5. Chapter 5, Mugged and Magnus

Chapter five: Mugged and Magnus

(Aidan P.O.V.)

I walked down the street again, heading back to the house where McKenna lived, it wasn't exactly a house, it was more of a small mansion. But then I realized I really didn't know where I was going. I walked until I found a mall. It was still pouring outside so when I got in the mall I shook off my hair, I suddenly had the feeling I was being talked about.

"_Audite__._" I mumbled quietly, so no one could hear me. I kind of lied when Luke had asked me if I spoke Latin. I spoke enough for oral spells, but not enough to say sentences. After saying my spell I could hear a ton more than before.

"-Like a dog, he's so cute. Oh my god!" The girl shocked me so I looked at her and at first I thought she cried out because I looked at her, but that was quickly smashed. "Oh my god, Jayden, his eyes, look at his eyes. Look." Then I heard 'Jayden' say

"Oh my god. What a weirdo. I bet they're contacts." She paused and glanced at him. "I dare you to go talk to him and find out if they're contacts." I sighed and leaned against the wall, I've had this conversation more than once in my loooooong life. She walked over to me. I looked at her, blonde, blue eyes. The typical cheerleader.

"Hi! I'm Lauryn! What's your name?"

"Pleased to meet you. My names Aidan. No, no they are not contacts, they are my real eyes."

The shock was evident on her face. "How- how did you know?"

"Sweetie, you think people haven't asked me that before? I'm sort of used to it by now." I smiled at her. She was cute, but she wasn't very smart.

"Huh, well, have people asked you for your number?"

"Yes. Many times." _But they would typically ask for my house number, they didn't have phones in the 30's._ I thought but didn't say (obviously.) "But this time, I will ask for yours. What is it?" She handed me a slip of paper. I gave my signature lopsided grin and she lit up.

"Hey, do you go to school here?"

"Here? As in, in the mall? No." _Do they have schools in malls?_

"Haha, no silly, I meant in this area. Because I haven't seen you around before."

"Well, I'm um… New, here. So…"

"But are you going to go to David High school?"

"No. I don't go to school. I'm homeschooled."

"Oh. I see. I was gonna say maybe you could tutor me in Science, it's my worst class."

"Well, I could still do that. Meet me at um… The Gardens at 5:30 tomorrow. Bring your stuff. " I picked the gardens at random; I could just see it over her shoulder. I hoped it was a restaurant. Apparently it was. She giggled once more and said goodbye. She waltzed over to her friend and they giggled aimlessly. I rolled my eyes and walked to the payphone. I dialled. After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" Someone said. _Jace._ I thought

"Hey, it's me, Aidan." I said, "I'm at the mall, I- I got lost." I hoped he wasn't mad at me. Of all people, I wanted to be his friend.

"Which mall are you at? I'll come and pick you up. Well, Alec will, he's the only one that can drive." I told him what mall I was at and he promised to be over soon. In any case, I had some waiting to do. I spotted a group of girls and walked over. I had time, might as well use it.

(Magnus's P.O.V.)

I walked downstairs to look in the fridge. I was hungry; I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday since that brat Aidan was at all of our meals. When I heard Blondie talking on the phone.

"Which mall are you at? I'll come and pick you up. Well, Alec will, he's the only one that can drive." He said. _Huh, Brat must've gotten lost and gone on a shopping spree. _I thought, then immediately felt sorry for thinking it, I hated him, but McKenna was my best friend so, I had to be nicer to him until he hurt her, which I was 99% sure would happen. Anyways. I was curious so I walked over to Jace and sat on the counter beside where he was standing. He hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Aidan." He replied, rather abruptly.

"Why is Alec picking Aidan up?" I asked, _Wow, I sound like a jealous teenage girl._

"Because he got lost while running away from _you!_" _Ouch. _

"Okayyy."

Alec walked downstairs. I blinked. Every time I look at him my heart flutters and I get butterflies in my stomach. He's so beautiful, in all of his simple ways. His blue eyes. So easily embarrassed.

"Magnus!" His eyes lit up. _I remember the days when his eyes would light up looking at Jace._ I thought, _But now he's all mine._ The thought filled me with happiness.

"Alec!" He ran to me, completely ignoring blondie (To my satisfaction) and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, face on his hair. _Mmm… he smells like pineapple. _He turned his face up to look at me and I kissed him.He stiffened with shock, then relaxed, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem…" Jace said. "If you're done canoodleing, Alec, Aidan needs help." Alec looked at me.

"Can he wait?" Alec sighed.

"No. He's stranded in a mall near an _interesting_ part of Brooklyn. Go get him." Jace growled.

"Fine." Alec rolled his eyes. He grabbed his key and walked out the door. I looked over at Jace and raised my eyebrows.

"Shut up Bane." Jace glared at me.

"I didn't say a thing."

"You insinuated that-"

"GUYS!" Alec shouted from the car.

"Coming love!" I called back.

_**So, Aidan and McKenna forgot each other completely. Now they both have 'special' friends. This'll end well.**_


End file.
